Best Laid Plans
by Sanssong
Summary: 5ish Minute Challenge Weir walks in on a JohnTeyla kiss and Physical Contact scene.


Title: Best Laid Plans  
Author: Suzanne  
Rating: T  
Pairing: John/Teyla  
Date: 07/08/2005  
Genre: PWP, 5-Minute Challenge, Romance.  
Category: RomanceWarnings: Adult Sexual Situations  
Spoilers: Conjecture- Season 2  
Word Count: 622

Archiving: Gate of Dreams, Atlantis Fic, Heliopolis, Wrathbait, Atlantica, Unique Bond. All others please ask first.

Thanks to Anna for the great beta!

Author's Note- 5-ish Minute Challenge- Weir walks in on a J/T kiss and Physical Contact scene.

* * *

Best Laid Plans 

Breathing heavily, Teyla circled her opponent with renewed appreciation. John had finally been practicing it seemed. Good, she wouldn't have to hold back.

Lunging again with a flurry of hands and sticks, she gained the upper hand only to have him execute a brilliant offense, which resulted in Teyla's overheated body pressed tightly up against his, their faces inches apart. John's sticks crossed behind her at the neck and lower back, holding her to him, their eyes held for a handful of heartbeats, arousal flaring sharp and hot between them at the full-body contact.

"Nicely done, Major," Teyla breathed in a vain effort to corral her spiking excitement.

"Very nice," John growled lightly, leaning in close enough to see the marked dilatation of her chocolate brown eyes. Her reaction matched his own feverish yearning. Good.

Laughing low in his throat, he spun her away from him and began another complex offensive. This time, however, his actions seemed to focus on finding ways touch her perfect body before she had a chance to stop him or return the favor.

Teyla's smile at his latest tack was feral. If he wanted to play, she certainly wouldn't object. John's answering smile sent chills of arousal dancing along her arms to warm all her delicious pleasure centers.

As he circled and touched, and parried, and watched Teyla's alluring form, John's world contracted to her and her alone. Adrenaline and sexual excitement poured through him in waves, making him drunk with longing.

Their final series of movements ended when John pinned Teyla to the training room wall, his fighting stick at her throat. For a brief moment, surprise and a hint of fear marred her beautiful features, but John's slow sexy smile quickly communicated to her there was no reason in the least for fear.

"Teyla..." John whispered huskily, right before he claimed her lips and plunged his tongue in to tangle with hers.

Neither one heard the clatter of their sparring sticks as they fell, useless, to the ground. Immersed in the heated welcome of the other's arms, they were deaf to anything but the sweet sounds and sensations ricocheting swiftly from one to the other.

Teyla was on fire, burning from the inside out as John's hands moved slowly up and down her back, his lips feasted on hers and she inhaled the intoxicating combination of his bathing soap and sweat. She'd been wondering if he kissed as well as she imagined. To her immense satisfaction, he was much, much better.

The thought that he needed to get them out of here, now, pulsed with every beat of John's overheated blood. The urge to make love to her was fast swamping every rational thought and he didn't want it to happen on the floor of the exercise room.

"Ahem," an amused voice sounded from the doorway.

For a moment nothing happened, then as if burned, John and Teyla jumped apart, both of their attentions fixing on the intruder.

"Elizabeth." John relaxed visibly when he realized who it was.

"Major, Teyla." Weir struggled vainly to hide her amusement.

"Ah, we were just..." John began before the good Doctor had mercy on them and interrupted.

"No, John that's quite all right. I'm surprised it took you this long."

The Major just looked at his grinning colleague in amazement as he could think of nothing intelligent to say.

"I see you took my advice, Teyla, but you forgot one thing."

"What would that have been, Dr. Weir?" Teyla asked calmly, nonplussed, by Elizabeth's comments.

"Next time, lock the door."

"Lock the..." John looked from one woman to the other, feeling lost.

"Mission briefing in one hour, John. Till then, have fun you two."

Fin


End file.
